Cable #84.5 The Undying's Revenge...
by David McKenzie
Summary: This story is a continuation from Cable #84. It deals with cockroaches and other wierd stuff.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Marvel.  
  
Author's Notes: This as you may have guessed, is a continuation of the story Cable #84. It is part of a great series called the Undying, written by Robert Weinberg. If you haven't read it, you might not get small parts of this story, but I'll explain it all as well as I can. Also if you haven't read it, I strongly suggest you go and do so. It is a really great story well worth reading. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R, thanks.  
  
Cable #84.5 The Undying...  
  
"You may call me Aentaros, one of the Undying. I am a creature that cannot die, I am near enough to immortal. If my host body is killed I am sent to another body to take over. You will be able to recognise me, I am the one with two circles on my head. A circle inside a circle, a mind inside a mind. That is what the circles represent. Anyway, I am planning my revenge on the one they call the chosen one, Cable. Where am I, you ask. Look down to the ground, watch were you put that foot of yours, I am that cockroach you are about to crush."  
  
"Let me explain. I was here on Earth, playing a game with other of the Undying. What us, the Undying, would do is try and see who could kill the most people in ten thousand years, or until there is no life left on each planet. We would go around killing happily trying to beat each others kill count. Then one man interfered. Cable tried to stop us, make us end our game. We thought there was no way he could defeat us or even slow us down. But then he found a way..."  
  
"Every time our host body dies, a computer that was designed to judge our games puts us into a body of another host body. Cable managed to get hold of the computer, change some of its rules. Now when our host body dies, we are put into the body of a cockroach. Cable thought it was over, the Undying forever stuck in the bodies of cockroaches unable to cause any harm. Well he was wrong. I Aentaros, one of the Undying are going to hunt down and kill Nathan Summers."  
  
Aentaros takes a look around, trying to figure out were he is. But being so small in such a large world makes things very difficult. Aentaros looks around and sees two domes. One that is very large and of a white colour. And one to the side that is not so large of a brown colour. "What the hell could that be" Aentaros thinks, "and how will they lead me to Cable." Suddenly a large noise erupts in the air.  
  
It doesn't take Aentaros long to find out in disgust that he is in a public bathroom. That sound he just heard is a large man sitting on a toilet beside him letting of gas. "Oh this is bloody sick", Aentaros thinks to himself, "just kill me now". Aentaros forgets his mission to get Cable for the time being and just tries to get the hell out of the bathrooms. Now an even louder sound fills the air, it's the sound of the toilet flushing.  
  
The man who was just sitting now gets up and walks out. He doesn't even notice that on the way out, part of his foot lands on a cockroach. And even if he did, he wouldn't have known that it was one that is inhabited by an undying creature called Aentaros. Aentaros prays that the foot that crushed part of his body has been fatal. But after sitting their for a couple of minutes Aentaros realizes that he is not going to die. Even worse, he can't move, he's paralyzed in that cockroach body.  
  
Aentaros is stuck in that cockroach body for many hours. Aentaros is forced to sit there while many more people walk in to the public toilet and do their business. It is not until about nine very long hours later that someone else stands on him again, killing that host body. Aentaros cries out in relief as he placed in a new host body, one that isn't stuck in the public toilets. Aentaros takes a few seconds to try and figure out were his new host body is.  
  
Unfortunately for Aentaros, when he finds out were that is, he is no more happy here than he was half crushed in the bathroom. Aentaros is in a body of a female cockroach who is getting 'mounted' by another male cockroach. Aentaros is furious about the situation, but cannot get the other cockroach of its back. After a while of struggling Aentaros considers its options and decides it will just have to put up with it. It seems like a very long time before the cockroach is finished its business and Aentaros is free to get away.  
  
Aentaros doesn't get very far though, another male cockroach notices it. "Oh hell", Aentaros thinks, "what is this cockroach mating season". So Aentaros has to sit through the whole uncomfortable ordeal again. Aentaros decides it doesn't want to have to go through it again and as quick as it can, puts itself under the wheel of an incoming car. CRUNCH. A second or two passes and Aentaros is placed in another host body.  
  
"If I'm in another toilet or if I have another cockroach on my back I'm killing myself," Aentaros thinks. Aentaros takes a look around at his new setting, notices he's eating this time. Finally Aentaros thinks, it seems I'm not doing something completely disgusting. Aentaros takes a couple of bites out of whatever he was previously eating and takes another look around to find out what the food is.  
  
Beside Aentaros is a human, who looks like he has been drinking heavily the whole night. It doesn't take Aentaros long to figure out that the food he is eating has came from the mouth of the human. Aentaros has been eating vomit. Disgusted Aentaros quickly moves away as fast as the cockroach body will allow him to. From there to a walkway that is heavily populated by people so he is most likely to get trampled. It doesn't take long for that host body to be crushed and Aentaros to move onto a new body.  
  
In absolute disappear, Aentaros expects to wake up in another cockroach host who is in the middle of doing something sick. So Aentaros dares not open its eyes. But after awhile Aentaros thinks it may as well get whatever is about to happen over with. So Aentaros opens its eyes. To Aentaros' shock and surprise, his luck has actually changed for the better. Aentaros is standing in one of Cable's safehouses. The chosen one standing only a few feet away talking to Irene, Cable's friend.  
  
Aentaros cries out with joy, revenge finally in reach. The small cockroach crawls its way over to Cable's shoe. When Aentaros gets there he notices a tiny flaw in his plan, he has no way to kill Cable. "I'm so stupid" Aentaros thinks, "I've come all this way to kill Cable and I never even stopped to think how I would do it".  
  
After a good long cry Aentaros realizes that he isn't at all that powerless. Aentaros spots a bowl of corn flakes on the table. Aentaros starts to laugh to himself, going slightly mad. "If I can't revenge on Cable by killing him" Aentaros thinks, "At least maybe I can make him sick." Aentaros quickly gets to work on climbing the table, trying to get to Cable's bowl.  
  
It takes a little bit of time, but Aentaros gets there. Madly, Aentaros moves over to Cable's bowel and starts to crap in it. "That's right" Aentaros thinks, "here's my revenge Cable. Eat this." Before Aentaros can finish his business in the bowel, Cable and Irene sit down for breakfast. The two start talking casually until...  
  
"Oh gross" Irene says. "Look Nathan, there's a damn cockroach in your food."  
  
Cable quickly stands up and pulls out his psimitar. "No!" Aentaros cries out. "I'm so close. The chosen one must pay." Cable brings the psimitar crashing down on the bowl of corn flakes killing Aentaros' host body too. Cable and Irene both make themselves new food and laugh about the cockroach that was bold enough to crap in the chosen one's breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile... Aentaros wakes up to find himself wakes, but he's not laughing. It's pretty hard to laugh when there is a seven your old kid seeing whether you will burn if he puts you underneath a magnifying glass that is reflecting the sun onto your back...  
  
After notes... What did you think? Am I as mentally insane as I believe I am. Please review, and thanks for reading. 


End file.
